


Suddenly I See

by oceans_gay



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02, bye, charlie's right, i literally love charlie even though he can be kind of douche, it's trash, they're in love, um jen is a bottom?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: "How does anybody know if they like anybody?""I feel like you just, like to be around them. You want to be with them all the time. And they make you feel safe. And you can be your best self, and feel vulnerable."
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

> this is set at the end of season 2 episode 6,,, its kind of trash but i feel like this is the perfect opportunity to have judy and jen confess their feelings. hehe enjoy:))
> 
> We're gonna pretend that Jen and Ben didn't even like each other... 
> 
> I also have a lot of respect for Michelle and I REALLY loved her character, but I just don't ship her with judy.... so no hate.

"I'm sorry, Michelle," Judy says, pulling away from the kiss. "I can't do this."

"Yeah, no, uh, of course, right," stammers Michelle. They move apart, still sitting in the booth.

"It's just that um," Judy starts, "never mind," she laughs. Michelle takes a minute, looking at Judy, who's looking at the ground, biting her lip.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Michelle asks. Judy looks at Michelle, her eyes full of unshed tears. Judy just nods her head in response. Michelle smiles. "Then go get your girl." Michelle gently shoves Judy's shoulder.

"Thank you," Judy says before leaving the photo booth.

\----

Jen sits in the car, waiting for Judy. The boys sit in the back, entertained by something on Charlies phone. The door suddenly opens, Judy getting into the car.

"Hey," Jen says, her tone soft.

"Hi," Judy says. She stares at Jen. Her smile lines visual tonight. Her blue/green eyes glow in the orange street light. Jen stares back, too. She finds a glint in Judy's eyes, something she's not quite sure she's ever seen before.

"Um, what's going on here?" Charlie asks, interrupting the moment. Jen and Judy both clear their throats, saying "nothing" as Jen starts to leave the parking lot. The car ride home is quiet, Charlie looking up at his mom and Judy every so often. When they get home, they all go separate ways. Judy to the guest house, Charlie and Henry up to their respective rooms, and Jen to the kitchen. Jen is on her second glass of wine when she goes upstairs to tuck Henry in, passing Charlie on the way.

"Where are you going?" She asks, taking a sip of wine.

"I need to talk to Judy," Charlie replies softly. Jen tilts her head in confusion.

"Okay..." She says. They don't move, just stare at each other. "Go on then, "she says after a minute of intense eye contact.

Judy is putting away some of her laundry when Charlie knocks on the door. "Come in," Judy says, not looking at who's coming in. She turns around when she hears Charlie's voice.

"Hey, Judy, can we talk?" He asks, automatically sitting down on Judy's bed. She walks over to him, sitting down besides him.

"It's kind of late, but sure," she says. "What's up?"

Charlie hesitates, looking down at his shoes. "You know how today, you told me all about soulmates? And about how they should make you feel. And the person you want to be around them." He says, finally looking up at Judy when he's done talking.

"Um, yeah," she answers, recalling their moment in the car. "Why?" She asks.

"It's just that, um," Charlie quits talking. He definietly got his communication skills from his mom...

"Char? What is it?" Judy asks, pushing him on.

"Mom, she uh-" Charlie suddenly gets choked up. He shakes his head to remove his emotions. "Mom looks at you. And it's just that, she didn't look at Dad that way." Judy looks at Charlie, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Ya know it's just that, with you two, you can tell," Charlie says the last bit softly. Judy rubs his back.

"You can tell what?" She asks, still a bit confused.

Charlie makes direct eye contact with Judy. "You can tell that you guys are in love." Judy freezes. Charlie stares at her, clearing his throat when Judy doesn't say anything for a good 3 minutes. He gets up, Judy still frozen in her spot. "I just think you should talk to her," he says before leaving.

Judy just thinks "fuck" over and over again in her head. Fuck me. Fuck Jen. Fuck Michelle. Fuck Ben. Fuck Steve. Fuck Charlie. Fuck life. Why did it have to be so fucking obvious that she's in love with Jen? But it has to go both ways _right_? Charlie did say that they both look at each other that _way_. In a _way_ that's so obvious they're both in love with each other.

Judy gets off the bed, pacing, twirling her hair with her fingers. She has to do something. Has to say something. If she doesn't now, when will she ever?

She goes to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Instead of tearing herself down, she gives herself a nod of encouragement. When she leaves the bathroom, she goes directly to the door, leaving the guest house and walking across the yard to the house. She can see Jen scrolling through her phone, wearing a t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. Her hair is up, glasses on. Judy thinks she looks beautiful.

Jen looks up when she hears one of the french doors open. "What was that all about?" She asks when she sees Judy. She turns off her phone, twisting her body to face Judy.

"Oh, nothing," Judy says, waving it off. She sits down on the other bar stool next to Jen. "Just something about school."

"Really?" Jen doesn't believe Judy.

"Yeah, it was really nothing," Judy confirms even though she's definitely lying. She hates lying. "Um, can we talk?" Judy asks, her voice turning a little bit more serious.

"Of course we can," Jen says, maybe a little too happily. Judy doesn't respond in any way to her enthusiasm, instead she just stares at Jen.

"Is it about Michelle? Because if it is, I just want to say that I know I said you two look good together, but I mean I just don't know. I changed my mind, I guess," Jen says. Judy smiles at the way Jen rambles on. She doesn't say anything. "What? Why are you looking at me like-" Jen gets cut off by Judy's lips pressed against her own. Judy thinks she's made a mistake until Jen opens her mouth a little, letting out a content sigh. Judy stands, lips still together, tongues practically down each other's throats. She wraps her arms around Jen's neck. Jen's arms snake around Judy's waist. And as much as Judy loves this. Kissing Jen, literally _making_ _out_ with Jen _,_ and feeling Jen, she needs to breathe. So she breaks the kiss. Both of their lips are a tad red, and they're both breathing heavy. Their bodies stay in the same position.

"That was a very nice way to shut me up," Jen says after a minute. Judy laughs, Jen smiling in return. "I've been waiting a very long time for that," Jen practically whispers. If possible, Judy's smile gets bigger. She leans in, barely touching Jen's lips when she backs away. Jen frowns.

"We do need to talk, because I don't want things to get confusing, and I know that you may not want-"

"I love you," Jen interrupts, a grin tugging at her lips. Her eyes are soft, and hold so much love in them when looking at Judy. Judy practically jumps on Jen, squealing, when she says it. She smashes their lips together. Judy uses so much force they almost end up on the floor. But they don't care, they keep making out until Jen hears little footsteps coming down the stairs. "Shit," she says, breaking the kiss. Judy backs away, barely moving from in between Jen's legs when Henry comes into the kitchen.

"Mom, I had a bad dream," Henry says sleepily. Jen motions him to cover to her. He doesn't even seem fazed by the way Judy and his mom are interacting. He goes over to Jen, hugging her side. Judy puts her hand on his head, stroking her fingers through is hair. They stay like that a minute before Jen talks.

"Hey, Hen, why don't you go back to bed, and I'll be right up there to tuck you back in again, okay?" She says. He nods his head, leaving the women. Judy and Jen stare at each other. "I better go um," Jen says softly.

"Yeah no, yeah," Judy sighs, but neither of them make a move. Jen softly kisses Judy this time. It's not fierce or hot or fast like the last two kisses. This one is something so much more. "We'll continue this later," Jen says breaking the kiss once again.

Judy lets go of her, letting her get up. Just before Jen is about to head for the stairs, Judy grabs her hand, tugging her a little bit. "Jen," Judy whispers. Jen turns around. "I love you, too," Judy confesses.

"I figured." Jen winks before going back to Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> i say no apologies for this trash writing. because i needed this to happen.


End file.
